


Bonding again (Albus Dumbledore x Gellert Grindelwald

by Darknecessary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumblewald, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Grindeldore, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Albus never had the strength to tell Gellert about his feelings.Spoilers DUH!





	Bonding again (Albus Dumbledore x Gellert Grindelwald

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie in cinemas yesterday and boy am I in love with Grindelwald.

It was love. Albus was sure. He loved this man. Nervously, he tugged at his cufflinks and looked at himself in the mirror. "What I want to tell you ... Oh god, what should I ... That will never work...", he murmured uncertainly. Dissatisfied, he pulled his clothes, as he had already done 30 times today. Then he turned to the door and took two steps. Once more, he glanced at his reflection and left.

Satisfied, Grindelwald ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at his face and stroked back a strand. Then he straightened his waistcoat and headed for the door. Today was a really good day. Today he would tell Albus that he wanted to change the world with him. And only with him. That's what they had built up. Together they would achieve everything.

Dumbledore went down the alley. The talking did not bother him. He loved Gellert Grindelwald and he was happy about it! Everyone should see that! They had met for two months now, and every day Dumbledore felt he was falling in love with the white-haired man more and more. Every day he got even more sure. His first great real true love was a man.

It seemed to Gellert that everyone was looking at him punishingly. There was no reason for that. They thought they knew something. He just met with a friend! They had such big plans! They would revolutionize the wizarding and the muggle world! He heard whispering behind him. They would see you soon! Once they found the deathly hallows ...

Dumbledore reached their meeting place first. He stood on the roof and looked over the city. The gentle sunset painted the sky orange and red. Lonely clouds refined the picture. Everything was perfect. Dumbledore stepped to the edge and looked down. He closed his eyes as the wind drove into his brown hair.

Gellert watched the man in front of him for a few moments. He smiled as a warm feeling rose in his chest. He shook it off. That was irrational. Carefully, Gellert put his arms around Albus' abdomen. "There you are." Albus laughed and turned around. Grindelwald rested his head on Albus shoulder and closed his eyes. "As promised.", he said softly.

Happily, Albus put his arms around Gellert and took a deep breath. He tried to suppress the trembling. His heart beat fast and excited. "I need to talk to you.", Albus said, releasing Gellert and taking a step back. He was now standing on the wall hanging in the air. Gellert crossed his arms behind his back and leaned over Albus. "I wanted to talk to you, too.", he said.

Now was the time. The perfect time. "I want to change the world with you.", he said. Albus had opened his mouth, now he closed it again and looked up to Grindelwald. "You want to go on looking for the deathly hallows?", he asked and something like disbelieve lay in his eyes. Gellert frowned. He straightened up. "Yes ... Of course, that was our plan, we wanted to redesign the world!"

\-----

"Back that day something broke in my chest. Thirst for power. You've been driven by lust for power and violence. We've studied black magic together and they've deterred you, while I was just afraid. I was so scared about you, and I'm sure if I had told you what I wanted to tell you ... Maybe we would not be here today, Gellert. "Albus knelt down in front of the chair Grindelwald was sitting on. The white-haired magician looked at him in confusion. Albus stroked his hand.

"When I broke the medallion and broke our blood oath ... I felt miserable, I felt like betraying you.", Albus said softly. "It hurt me so much to see you build this prison, to watch the evil deeds you've done, to be silent and to do nothing. You took advantage of our oath because you knew I was the only danger. We had a bigger goal, but you had different motives and that's why I had to turn away and break the oath. I had to defend myself against your attacks. Every night I thought of you and of me in spite of everything ashamed. ", Dumbledore sighed. His hand went up Grindelwald's arm to his shoulder.

"Shame on my silence on the day we parted, and I'm still ashamed today that the Elder Wand chose me after I defeated you in our duel. I got the power I never wanted, because I wanted to protect you from it, because ... ", Dumbledore took the Elder Wand out of his pocket and looked at it for a few seconds. He shook his head and lowered the wood. Gellert looked at the wand he once owend with a bit of sorrow in his eyes.

"I love you.", Albus said softly. "There was never another man in my life, I've always loved you, and I will always love you." Albus looked Gellert in the eye, one blue, one brown. He raised his wand. "And I promise you that.", he said. He cut himself in the hand with the Elder Wand. The blood spilled out of the cut. Gellert met Albus' eyes, then nodded and turned his palm upwards. Albus cut him in the hand and then put his on the Albinos. As the shiny Medallion hovered between them, Albus leaned forward and kissed the prisoner.

"I had the same feeling. Everything I did, I did for you. For us. And every night I missed you.", Gellert Grindelwald closed his eyes and let Albus Dumbledore lock their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please share your feelings with me!


End file.
